Just Give Me A Reason
by ausllylover
Summary: "I know the real reason why Austin is quitting. It's because of me."/ Austin and Ally's break up has caused some stress points. What will happen?


**Just Give Me A Reason**

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"God Austin you are so stupid!" I scream at Austin, my ex.

"I didn't even do anything!" Austin yells back at me.

Confused? Let's back up a little bit.

_FLASHBACK_

I wrap my petite arms around Austin as I head out for the mall to look for a dress. Our relationship has been going smooth. A nice smooth relationship where we are perfect for each other. Cuddles, kisses. Everything. Until today. Well I thought we did until that one moment where I completely lost trust in Austin. Where our relationship was like the titanic, the captain goes down. And I guess I was the captain.

Hold on, let's go back to the last romantic moment we have ever had. "I love you," I whisper softly in his ear, still my arms are wrapped around him.

"I love you more."

"Not possible."

"I think it's possible Ally," Austin says and smiles. He softly nudges me off of his hug, and tells me to go buy my dress. I then give him a kiss on the lips, my last kiss I would actually ever give him. That's what I know to my knowledge.

Well I had gotten a dress and all, and when I come back, Austin is snogging with a super model. And guess what he says, "She made me kiss her!" So this is what he does in his spare time. Makes out with super models. I do the thing I think of first, and I slap him across the face.

"GIVE ME A REASON. GIVE ME A REASON AUSTIN, WHY I SHOULD TRUST YOU. WHY I SHOULD BELIEVE WHAT YOU SAID." I say with tears in my eyes. "GIVE ME A REASON AUSTIN. ONE REASON."

"Ally, I love you. And if I lost you, I don't know what I would do with my life!" Austin says and I can see him about to cry. "You are my life, and I promise me macking that super model wasn't me! I promise Ally! I love you so much, that all I know the universe doesn't end, and I love you more than that!"

"Good try Austin. Good luck gaining my trust again. Oh and by the way, WE ARE OVER." I say shouting at the top of my lungs, and run out of Sonic Boom. My whole life just fell out of my hands, and decided to make out with someone other than his girlfriend.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

**Austin's POV**

"God Austin, you are so stupid!" Ally, my life, screams at me.

"I didn't even do anything!" I say about to burst into tears, even though me Austin Moon, is Austin Moon.

Are you confused. Let's back up to 6 months ago...

_FLASHBACK_

Ally wraps her skinny arms around me, about to go out looking for a dress for my third album release. Yet, that was the last time she ever hugged me to knowledge. We as of then had a nice relationship, no pebbles, rocks, or boulders in our way. We have complete trust. Well that was before some girl started making out with me.

Sorry, getting off of track. Let me try this again. "I love you," Ally whispers softly into my ear.

"I love you more," I say into her ear, knowing I am right.

"Not possible."

"I think it's possible." I softly nudge her off of my and direct her to go find a dress. She gives me a soft kiss on the lips, and she heads off. That was the last kiss she had ever given me. All to my up-to-date knowledge

While Ally's gone, some tall think attractive looking girl (obviously not more attractive then Ally) comes up to me, and starts making out with me. I try to push this obvious super model off of me, but she won't budge. And I don't even have any idea why she is eating my face. Can it get not anymore obvious I am totally star struck by Ally. With my luck, Ally comes in while this girl is gobbling my face up. Finally I am able to push the skinny girl off of me, wiping my face several times before I say, "She made me kiss her!" And then Ally slaps my face so hard, I feel like I am dying. But whats more important how I know from there on that our relationship is ruined.

"GIVE ME A REASON. GIVE ME A REASON AUSTIN, WHY I SHOULD TRUST YOU. WHY I SHOULD BELIEVE WHAT YOU SAID." Ally says with tears in her eyes. "GIVE ME A REASON AUSTIN. ONE REASON."

I automatically say the first thing that I think in my head every night. "Ally, I love you. And if I lost you, I don't know what I would do with my life!" Tears start to flood my eyes. "You are my life, and I promise me macking that super model wasn't me! I promise Ally! I love you so much, that all I know the universe doesn't end, and I love you more than that!"

"Good try Austin. Good luck gaining my trust again. Oh and by the way, WE ARE OVER." Ally screams and runs out crying.

My whole life is ruined. Ally was my life, and she is ruined. Because of something I didn't do. And now, what do I have to live for? Ally was and still is my everything. Without thinking, I punch the girl who was snogging me right in the face.

What just happened? And then I start sobbing.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"You ruined my song!" Ally screams and sits farthest away from me as possible.

"I'm done," I say and stand up.

"What?" Ally says with worry in her eyes, worried I'm going to leave.

"I'm done with this bull crap Ally. I can't stand this anymore. You were my life, and are still my life. But when you broke up with me for something I didn't even do, and act like I am nothing, I can't stand it. I can't stand not having that relationship anymore! And if I have to deal one more day with you acting like this to me, I might kill myself! YOU ARE MY EVERYTHING ALLY. AND I CAN'T STAND IT WHEN YOU TREAT ME LIKE THIS. I'M QUITTING. I'M QUITTING THE RECORD DEAL! IF YOU CAN'T STAND TO BE AROUND ME ANYMORE, THEN I WILL QUIT! YOU WOULD PREFER IT ANYWAY!" I scream and storm out of the practice room, hoping to never see daylight again.

**Ally's POV**

I then just start sobbing. I'm balling, sobbing, crying, screaming. But I can't help it. What I have done to Austin, it unforgivable But yet, he has forgiven me for every single thing I have done. I have slapped him, kicked him, screamed at him, treated him like crap. And I still haven't forgiven him for one thing that he maybe didn't even do. And then I start balling again, sobbing again, and crying again. Austin is my everything. And he said I am still his everything. I thought for sure now that I was going to get over him. How I was so wrong.

I think back to the first week we were together, he got me an airplane that dropped a bunch of balloons from it. And each anniversary we had, he would get me something new. And now we are as far as ever, because of something 6 months ago.

And Austin is quitting out partnership and his record deal because he can't stand me treating like this. Treating him like..crap. BUT I STILL LOVE HIM! What have I done with my life?

**Austin's POV**

I am balling right now. Literally, my tear ducts might go dry soon. My life, just slipped out of my hands because of something so stupid I did. I yelled at her. I yelled at Ally. I swear I didn't mean to. I couldn't stand it though. She treating my like this, and I wanted her to treat me right. I totally love her, I am star struck by her, but I need her. And I just let her slip out like soap.

I called Jimmy though, and we are having a goodbye party for me. Tomorrow. I hope Ally comes so I can say I'm sorry. What I did was so stupid. I don't even know. Why would I do that? Why would I just do that? WHY AUSTIN? Your everything, you're love is gone. Have you ever felt like that? Felt like you just don't want to be here anymore. Because everything has given up on you, even the person who you knew loved you most. It feels like you are dying, but on the inside.

_THE NEXT DAY_

At the good bye party, I see Ally there. What is she doing here? Why is she here? Does she still have trust in me? Oh my gosh though, she looks so beautiful! She is wearing that same dress that she was going to wear to my third album release party.

"Hello everyone!" Jimmy says into the mic. "Before we begin, we are going to do the final song that Austin & Ally wrote together. It's called _Just Give Me A Reason."_

(Italics= Ally BOLD= Austin. Italics+BOLD=both.)

_Right from the start  
You were a thief you stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them  
Now you've been talking in your sleep  
Things you never say to me  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love_

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

**Im sorry I don't understand where all of this is coming from**  
**I thought that we were fine**  
**Oh we had everything**  
**Your head is running wild again**  
**My dear we still have everything**  
**And its all in your mind**  
_Yeah but this is happening_  
**You've been having real bad dreams**  
**Oh oh**  
**You used to lie so close to me**  
**Oh oh**  
_**There's nothing more than empty sheets**_  
**_Between out love, our love, oh our love, our love_**

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

**It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts_  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_**

I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart  
Your not broken just bent and we can learn to love again

_Oh tears ducts and rust_**_  
_I'll fix it for us_  
_**_We're collecting dust but our love's enough_**_  
_You're holding it in_  
_**_You're pouring a drink_**_  
_No nothing is as bad as it seems_  
_**_We'll come clean_

Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again

"Let's say goodbye to Aus-" Jimmy stops in mid sentence, where as Ally grabs the mic.

**Ally's POV**

What am I doing? Ehh who cares?

"WAIT!" I scream, so everybody stops. "I want to say something first." I continue without thinking. "I know the real reason why Austin is quitting. It's because of me. We can't cooperate, we can't agree. And because of our differences and different side of our break up. I think though, that's not a good enough reason to leave. You should leave because you don't feel the passion for music. And out of everyone, I know Austin has always had, and always will have that passion."

"Ally-" Austin begins.

"NO! Let me finish. I wrote this song for a reason. Because I have never, and never will, leave my feelings for Austin. He is my life, and Austin is my everything. He is a thief and did steal my heart. And I know how I have treated him, which is far worse than anything I could've ever done." I start tearing up. "Austin I love you so much. And I know, I know how I have been. After that incedent, I don't know why I didn't trust you. I know it wasn't you, I know. I just wanted so bad to get past someone I loved so much. But when they are your soul mates, I guess you can't." Tears are know pouring down my face..

"Give me a reason Ally. Give me one reason, a little bit is enough." Austin has tears down his face and is looking at me with an intent if hope.

I then say what Austin said to me.. "Austin, I love you. And if I lost you again, I don't know what I would do with my life!" I am know almost about to start balling. "You are my life, and I promise, I will always trust you! I promise Austin! I love you so much, that all I know the universe doesn't end, and I love you more than that!"

Austin opens up his arms and I run in them wrap my arms around him, both of us balling.

"I missed you so much, I missed you so much that even when I try to explain it I can't. I missed you so much Ally. I love you! I can't afford to lose you again!" Austin says and can't help balling into my shoulder, but I don't even care.

"I love you so much!" I say and can't stop balling. I'm not even noticing how everyone is staring at us, with aww in there eyes. "I love you to the next universe and back!"

And then was the first kiss we had in months. And it felt so good, that was the happiest, or maybe even saddest moment of my life.

**Austins POV**

"Ally," I begin and go on one knee. "That day we broke up, I was ready to propose to you. At the album release party. And I have been carrying the ring around since, waiting for the day for us to be together. And I know we are soul mates. Please, Ally, we have been through so much. Will you marry me?"

And she blankly nods with tears down her face, and she just embraces for the biggest kiss ever.

**Ally's POV**

I guess there is a plot twist to the titanic. The captain is alive, and good is ever.

**(A/N) IDK I JUST MADE THIS RANDOMLY K BYE.**


End file.
